


Memories of the Sky

by KatherosLibra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the reversal of time, they are tied together by a red string.</p>
<p>Yamato Hotsuin and Hibiki Kuze restored the world alongside the other Children of Possibility.  Some time afterwards, the two met again and, over time, they grew closer and the red string of fate tightened around their hands.  Their time together is precious and every day creates new memories. </p>
<p>A series of interconnected drabbles focused on the slowly growing relationship of Yamato Hotsuin and Hibiki Kuze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Even if they were together, or dating as Hibiki had put it, Yamato was not used to the displays of affection the older boy would show him.
> 
> Chapter rating: Gen

  Yamato Hotsuin was, if anything, pragmatic.  He preferred the stability of his day to day schedule to sudden changes even if he was prepared for anything.  There had already been slight alterations to his routine starting from this time last year.  The first friend he had ever had, Hibiki Kuze, had shown up in his office, triggering the memories of Polaris' week of judgement to come flowing forward.  Thankfully, for the young chief of JPs, his new employee was not a troublemaker and seemed to do his best to keep things organized in the medical wing. 

  And then came the day, only a few months after the date of hiring, that Hibiki showed up in his office around noon with a bento prepared for him.  The contents had been reminiscent of the shared meal they had at the curry place for Yamato's birthday.  Something in him had felt warm whenever he saw the same box sitting on his desk.  Always filled with some manner of delicious food, Hibiki's bentos had been a pleasant change to his normal routine of skipping lunch.  A change Yamato had welcomed with only slight hesitation.

  But this...

  This was something entirely different.

  Honestly, it wasn't too terrible a thing for a couple, as much as he disliked the term, to do in public.  Hibiki would surprise him with soft and chaste kisses in the morning when he showed up at work, thankfully no one was ever around, and then would make him leave the Diet Building for lunch.  Even if they were together, or dating as Hibiki had put it, Yamato was unable to properly understand the point of these sudden displays of affection.  Deep in his heart, the silver haired young man knew that the older boy was trying to help him get used to it but he still needed to ask why.

"...Hibiki."

"Mm?" 

 His mouth was full with something, judging by the smear of juice on his lips the noir was eating a strawberry and-Why was he staring so intently..? Even Hibiki seemed to have noticed as he was slowly growing red.

"...These displays of affection you seem to be jumping me with...Why are you doing it?"

"D-does it bother you? I just want you to know th-that I'm happy to see you and...!"

  The older boy was flailing, wringing the tail of his light blue top nervously.  Somehow it was endearing to see that despite everything Hibiki Kuze remained kind.  Giving a soft huff of amusement, Yamato slowly placed his gloved hand over Hibiki's smaller one.

"I will have to get used to them."

  After all, affection was something new to him.  Like the bentos made with such care and compassion.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams can affect anyone, once they have someone they care about. Even a Hotsuin is no exception.

     Hibiki knew, and prided himself on knowing, that it was a terrible idea to seem like a threat to Yamato while the younger teen was asleep.  Some deep ingrained training to protect oneself against assassination attempts taught from a young age to Hotsuin children, most likely.  It wasn't a pleasant thing to think about and knowing that Yamato would instinctively try to throttle him if he tried to wake him up without proper precaution was one of the many reasons the noir was thankful the Chief did not have nightmares.  At least not often.  Sometimes they  _would_ happen and Hibiki had learned how much he hated it from just one.  

     It wasn't even the thought of being harmed bodily by the person he loved that bothered him.  It was not knowing what exactly Yamato was seeing in his own mental hell that scared him.  To see and hear someone so sure of their self so distraught...  Such a thing was horrible.  And Hibiki knew nothing about what caused the obvious distress.  It was infuriating to be so helpless. 

     Tonight was one of the bad nights.  They had gone to bed, reluctantly on Yamato's part due to paperwork he felt necessary to complete, and for a few hours of the night, all was calm.  It was a keening whine, almost like a wounded animal, that pulled Hibiki from a lovely dream about giant strawberries replacing the Septentriones in battle.  Groaning softly, he rolled over to face Yamato and frowned at the site before him.  The usually unflappable Chief's face was drawn and his jaw was clenching hard.  It pulled a worried sound from Hibiki and he shook off any remaining grogginess so he could focus.  It looked like this nightmare was worse than the others by far tonight.  Yamato was ashen and shaking, a cold sweat beading on his forehead as his hands gripped the fabric of the sheets tight enough for his knuckles to go white.  Hibiki bit back the instinct to run and grabbed the younger's shoulders, shaking him as he moved to lean over him slightly. 

"Yamato...! Wake up...!"

     Bad plan on his behalf, Hibiki realized belatedly as he was suddenly beneath a wild-eyed Yamato, unable to breathe due to the hands pressing into his throat.  He struggled to croak out Yamato's name, raising a hand to touch his cheek to try to reassure him he was awake.  Finally, with dark spots filling his vision from lack of air, Yamato seemed to shake himself from the grips of sleep only to jerk his hands from Hibiki like he'd been burned.  The smaller of the two wheezed, coughing hoarsely as he inhaled precious oxygen.  His windpipe had nearly been crushed thanks to Yamato's strength.  But still he looked up at the visibly shaken seventeen year old and smiled at him gently.

"...'Sokay, Yamato... Just a dream."


	3. Nightmares (Yamato side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato's point of view of the previous chapter with added Hotsuin grumpiness.

     Nightmares were a sign of weakness, a weakness Yamato Hotsuin had been fortunate to go without for his whole life.  At least until he had met  _him._ Hibiki Kuze.  A normal civilian with an unusually large amount of spiritual power.  Their true first meeting had been during the Trial of Polaris but that had been erased from all but their memories when the world had been restored.  And now, somehow, Hibiki had become a part of his life once more.  The older male had almost become a fixed point in the Chief's life and that attachment is where the nightmares came from.  

     At first they had started small--Hibiki vanishing before his eyes and other, similar, dreams.  But as the two had grown closer, the dreams had become far more vivid.  One of his personal least favorites was one that had sprung from a memory.  Hibiki being run through with Alcor's wires, only able to emit a choked whimper before falling backwards into a pool of blood.  The memory had thankfully ended on a kinder note, due to Yanagiya's quick actions to heal the dark-haired boy.  The nightmare, however, took it and twisted it.  After all, Yamato knew this for a fact, he feared to lose Hibiki to anything.  And fears often fueled nightmares because at night, in sleep, one could no longer repress what they could in daylight. 

     Tonight had been one of the nights where Yamato's subconscious chose to remind him of his attachment to a certain young man.  It had been the same nightmare that often plagued him now.  

      _He was holding Hibiki against him and the older boy was saying something.  It was indecipherable, however, much to Yamato's irritation.  Suddenly the thick, heady scent of blood filled the air and Hibiki pulled away from him, smiling with blood spilling from his lips and from unseen wounds on his torso.  The teen's normally brilliant blue eyes were darkened to a dull, glassy color as the blood continued to spill.  Finally Yamato could see the source of the wounds when Hibiki was allowed to fall forward, no longer moving.  A red and black monstrosity of a star hovered in the air behind the fallen demon tamer blood coated silver wires still extended.  And Yamato screamed, fury coursing through him as he lunged at the_ heretic _that killed_ his  _Hibiki._

     When he woke up, his hands were around the throat of a very much alive Hibiki.  Yamato recoiled as if burned, staring at his hands for a few minutes before shaking himself from the thoughts of that dream and frowned reproachfully at Hibiki, who seemed to have regained his ability to breathe.  

"You shouldn't startle me, Hibiki."

     Even if that startling had been what had woken him from the nightmare before it could play out any longer.

_Thank you..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disappeared for a long while to play Dragon Age: Inquisition and Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker oops. Anywho this is set post Record Breaker on the true ending path. Annnnnd I have nothing else to say except sorry for disappearing into the void for several....ages.

    Sometimes Hibiki could only wonder how exactly he managed to fall in love and form a strange almost-relationship with someone who was somehow capable of being denser than Daichi on a bad day.  Other times he had to simply accept that Yamato was just difficult to deal with and it was a part of his personality thanks to the outright terrible way he was raised.  And Hibiki's parents could charitably be called "neglectful" when compared to normal parental methods.  Though at least Yamato was intelligent and aware enough of his own faults to quickly figure out where he went wrong if he was suddenly dealing with an irritable almost-boyfriend.  The same, however, could not be said of Miyako.  And Hibiki, as loathe as he was to say anything bad about her when she was genuinely sweet, often found himself wanting to slam his head into the nearest wall when he had to deal with the Hotsuin twins at the same time.  Unfortunately for him, today he agreed to spend the day with both of them.  At least Yamato seemed to be just as irritated at his sister tagging along as the blue-eyed teen.

    Frowning slightly, he shook his head minutely as the unbidden thought of _p_ _erhaps if I'm lucky, Daichi will show up and take Miyako out on a date_  came to mind.Hibiki couldn't help thinking, despite forcing himself to sound pleasant and cheerful while nodding along to whatever story Miyako was telling.  Honestly he had zoned out after she had drawn out the first sentence and, judging by the silver-haired male's expression, Yamato had also joined him in the clouds.  Finally recognizing the signs of the younger Hotsuin finishing her story, Hibiki immediately pulled on a smile and spoke up.

"Miyako, do you mind if Yamato and I go on our own for a while? I wanted to show him something," he asked quickly, hoping to all that was holy that the girl would give them a break.  Today it seemed the gods of luck were on his side, and that made Hibiki remind himself to go by that shrine near his apartment later, as Miyako nodded, a pleasant smile on her lips.  "Of course, Hibiki. I need to get somewhere for a personal errand, actually. I'll see you later."  And with that she smiled again and walked off, waving for a few seconds.

"You constantly impress me, Hibiki," Yamato murmured, watching his twin hurry away before turning to the older boy with a hint of a smile crossing his face.  "Miyako would not have left if I asked that of her."  Internally Hibiki snarked that if Yamato had "asked" Miyako to leave there might have been a verbal dogfight for a few minutes before one or both of the siblings were angry.  Instead he smiled and nodded, leaning up to press a swift, chaste kiss to the younger teen's lips. 

"I'm a genius with people, what can I say?"


End file.
